


Guest Starring

by darling_pet



Category: Marvel, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Drama, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Laughter, Mind Manipulation, Mutant Powers, Reader-Insert, Secrets, Sitcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Life is pretty rad when you live as a guest star on an Avengers’ twisted, personal ever-changing sitcom. That is… until you gain awareness.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Guest Starring

**Author's Note:**

> I know things might not add up with how the show is playing out, but I reeeally wanted to write something in Wanda’s sitcom world involving the reader. I’m obsessed.

“Hola, Maximoffians!”

The second you step into your quirky neighbours’ back door, a series of cheers and applause erupt in your head. This tends to happen when you make an appearance in Wanda and Vision’s home. It just seems like second nature.

You don’t question it.

Besides, you _live_ off the applause.

But you’re not sure why.

Vision and the boys are in the kitchen, and none of them are particularly shocked to see you—you walk right in whenever you feel like it. It is the Eighties, after all.

“You know, Viz,” you say while opening the fridge to find a sandwich to munch on, “I think it’s pretty neat that you took Wanda’s last name. Very progressive. Or wait… did you?”

“That was my sandwich,” Vision says lamely in lieu of actually answering. There’s the laughter again.

“(Y/N),” Wanda exclaims as she enters the brightly lit kitchen, “you’re early!”

“I know. But I just couldn’t wait to see my best buds in the entire world! Why haven’t I got a hug yet?” You open your arms wide to Billy and Tommy. The twins don the biggest smiles and rush to hug you. “You boys look like you grew overnight! Gosh, how time flies!”

Wanda gives a nervous little laugh. “Yeah, they’ve just gone through a big growth spurt.”

Now the lady of the house gets a good laugh from the audience.

“Why don’t you both get ready for your big date night?” you suggest. “The boys and I will get a headstart on our Evening o’ Fun!”

Vision leans over to whisper to Wanda, but it’s still loud enough for you to hear—“Why couldn’t we get a normal babysitter, dear?”

Wanda merely ushers her husband upstairs with a smile on her lips.

“Love you too, Viz!” you call after him. Turning your attention to the sweetest, most mischievous little boys you know, you say, “So, what should we get up to first?”

***

The couple has been gone for maybe ten minutes, but it feels like hours. Not in a bad way, though. Actually, you’d been feeling that time has been fooling you lately. Perhaps your circadian rhythm is off or something. There must be a vitamin for that.

Trying to get Billy and Tommy into bed is a commonly difficult task. You always said their secret power was their sad puppy dog eyes. Only tonight, you find out the sweet boys may have _other_ secret powers…

Currently, Billy and Tommy have finally started the process of brushing their teeth.

“Getting ready for bed just takes so looooong!” Billy complains.

“If you would have started earlier, then you’d be done already,” you counter.

“Not necessarily.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Billy, no!” Tommy shouts.

“I’m tired of hiding!”

“Hiding what, Billy?” you press.

“I don’t want to keep hiding our powers. Mommy isn’t anymore!”

“…Powers?” you murmur. _What powers? This was your typical American family! Weren’t they…?_

And you haven’t heard the audience’s laughter in your head for a long time now…

“No!” Tommy yells and sprints at a superhuman speed towards his brother. Only, Billy is quick enough to stop his brother with a hand directed at him—Tommy is frozen in place!

Billy then sets his hands on your temples and closes his eyes. In an instant, it feels like a huge suppressing weight has been lifted from your brain. What replaces that weight however, is confusion, fear, and panic.

You drop the boys’ pyjamas from your grasp.

“Wanda…”

_How has she done this? One minute you’re minding your own business at S.H.I.E.L.D. and now…_

It’s like you’ve been aware of everything that’s been happening for who-the-hell-knows-how-long, and yet completely in character of this person Wanda wants you to be. Could she have taken you because you’re the only agent she trusts? Regardless of whether she trusts you, the Scarlet Witch still put some kind of memory scrambler spell on you, so that can’t be saying much.

You hear the front door close downstairs and that panic resurfaces.

“Billy, Tommy — bed, now!” you whisper-yell at them. “Quick! I know you _can_!”

They do as they’re told because what child wants to have their mother catch them up and about after curfew? Especially a mother with superpowers.

Just as you close the door to the twins’ bedroom, you give a start at the sound of your name behind you.

“(Y/N).”

“Wanda! Oh Mylanta, you scared me!”

“How were the boys?” she asks.

“Oh! Perfect angels as usual.”

Wanda raises an eyebrow at you as if to suggest that was highly unlikely of her offspring. You feel your heartbeat quicken. Does she know you know? What will she do to you if she finds out you know what she’s been doing to everyone?

“I somehow doubt that,” she says, “but as long as they’re safe and in bed-”

“They are!”

“…Is there something wrong, (Y/N)?”

You pause. If you’re going to possibly keep your life, you’re going to have to go along with playing the fun-loving babysitter next door.

“Wanda, everything is _totally awesome_!”


End file.
